Pristine
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: This is part of a series of mine. This is particular one shot is about Amy and Rory adopting Anthony. I don't cry at very much, but this almost made me cry. I know I'm the author, so don't take my word for it, please check it out!


**Word- Pristine (adjective)- so clean as to look new, unspoiled, not altered by human encroachment. In original state; uncorrupted by later influence.**

**Prompt: The hospital was so pristine, it gave them both the creeps.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, River would be in more episodes.**

Rory and Amy walked down the white, sterile, electrically lit hallway. Amy's heels clicked on the linoleum and when Rory paused to look out the gray window, his breath fogged up the glass.

They weren't the only people in the corridor. Nurses and Doctors rushed past without paying the couple any notice as they sat down in two hard, gray chairs that lined the walls. Women's screams punctuated the air, and Amy winced in sympathy, squeezing Rory's hand each time. The last time Amy had seen a hospital was at Demon's Run. Right now she was struggling to breathe properly as panicked, soul burning memories broke the dam in her mind. Water from the dam was spilling from her eyes into her lap. Rory was in the process of becoming a Doctor. As a nurse he'd worked in many hospitals just like this one, but even so the hospital was so pristine it gave them both the creeps. Rory shuddered a bit as he wiped away a few tears of his own.

"Hey," he whispered, taking both of his wife's hands, "we're going to be okay. We get to take home our baby today and we're going to be a family." This made Amy cry harder.

"We are a family Rory. We have a baby, and-" she gasped for breath.

"And what?" Rory prompted.

"What if the baby doesn't like me?" Rory was genuinely shocked. This thought had not occurred to him.

"Well, Melody liked you."

"Yeah, but she was _our _daughter, _our _best friend, _and _at the time I was more worried about whether or not she was going to survive than if she liked me! Besides, by the time I knew who she was, I'd lost her. What if we're betraying her. She's our baby, how can we just keep going with our lives when our baby is out there somewhere without her parents." Amy completely dissolved into tears. "I love her," she sobbed, "I love her and I didn't tell her, but she's my daughter and I love her." Rory fought to keep his voice steady.

"Melody's and big girl. She and the Doctor will look after each other. She knows we love her. She knows _you _love her, but this baby is going to be our son or daughter too, and we're going to love him or her as much as we love Melody." Rory's voice broke a little. "Look. I love Melody and I would do anything for her, but this is our life now, and I know she wants us to be happy. That's why she sent you back to me." Amy sighed heavily. She turned to wipe the tears from Rory's face, and he was about to kiss his beautiful ginger wife, when he heard someone cough behind him.

A pretty blonde nurse, no older than 20, was smiling with a mischievous glint her eyes. "Maybe you won't need to adopt after all," she quipped under her breath.

"Sorry?" neither Amy nor Rory had heard her.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Williams?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Would you like to see your baby boy?" Rory and Amy's faces lit up!

"A boy!" Amy squealed. She yanked Rory from his chair and nearly had them skipping down the hallway after the nurse. Hand in hand they followed her into a nursery occupied by three nurses and at least 20 little humans. The nurse disappeared and reappeared almost instantly placing a blue bundle in Amy's arms.

"Hello," Amy gasped in surprise. The little one stretched, grabbed a lock of ginger hair and began tugging at it. "Hello, Anthony Brian Williams," she looked over to see her husband's shocked expression.

Rory looked down at his son. He'd never thought he'd feel this kind of love for another human being until he'd met Melody. Now here he was again, awash with this fierce, glowing force for his little Anthony, a boy he'd only known for a minute. His world couldn't be more complete. "Hey. I'm Dad. This is Mummy. Do you want to go on an adventure?"


End file.
